


There's a Road Paved with Good Intentions

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Murder of a child offscreen, OFC aka Erica, deal making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew this had to be done, for her baby. This had to be done, there wasn't any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erica's POV

She was a young mother, had her little one after a mistake in her final grade of high school. A beautiful little boy who was unique and loved and so innocent. To have such a gift granted to her, she thanked God for it. She was never religious, up until her son she didn't believe there was such things like angels or God or even devils. 

Until her son, she thought of it all as human fabrication and good stories for blockbuster movies. 

Erica was her name and she named her son Joey. A boring name but it fit him with how he looked to her. 

He was beautiful. 

Erica got to enjoy the first five years of his life, light and laughter filled her life and her heart. She was eternally grateful for having such a child who could make everyone smile. Erica remembered a foul looking man, old in his years and his face was lined with age. He didn't look like he smiled for a long time. He had flowers with him. 

Her little Joey ran up to him, not put off by the frown or the stern look he got. He asked about those flowers and eventually a short back and forth conversation between her little boy and the elderly man. Turns out those flowers were for his wife who locked him out of his house for being grouchy and not budging on a subject he didn't get into. 

Erica remembered by the end of the conversation the man was smiling. 

Five short years of happiness was all she got. 

It wasn't good enough! 

She didn't know how it happened, or why. It wasn't fair. But her little boy was killed, murdered in the worst way. Erica was left in an empty world that went from grey to black in her sorrow. Her heart, her soul was broken. 

But she would get justice, the justice system would see to that. 

She attended court everyday, dressed as though she was going to a funeral. Her son's funeral. She sat through the evidence and what was done to her boy. She had to be restrained and removed from court every day. 

Erica didn't stop coming. 

Eventually though the jury was sent away to decide his fate, and she knows that there was only one thing he could be found as. 

And that was guilty in every way. 

Her world truly fell apart when the jury brought back there verdict. 

Innocent because someone made a mistake during the investigation. Erica's world shattered and the next thing she knew was that she was at a bar, listening to two men speak of horrible things. Strange things. It gave her a purpose and she researched what they were speaking about. 

Crossroad demons. 

But such things shouldn't even exist. It wasn't possible, or at least it shouldn't be. But since her little Joey entered and then exited her life, she didn't doubt things like that anymore. She couldn't afford to. 

The cat was the hardest one to deal with. Erica never liked death, but she required a bone of a black cat. She gathered graveyard dirt from her grandfather's grave. And then gathered everything else accordingly. There were no crossroads near her so she had to find one that was a dirt road. It took her six hours to find the right one. She barely noticed the time. 

And there she stood, the middle of the night now staring at the spot where she buried her son's lunch box with the ingredients inside. An invitation to a demon to come wheel and deal with her. 

Erica wanted justice. 

She wanted justice for her little Joey. He deserved it! She knows this had to be done, for her Joey. For her baby. There was no other way, human justice failed. So where else did she have to turn? 

Only the waiting was killing her. What was taking it so long? Was there seriously that much deals going down in the world? What was ore important then the ju...

“Hello love.” A voice said from behind her, British. Clean and crisp, turning around she saw an older gentleman who looked out of place in the rather secluded crossroad surrounded by trees and farmland. She took a good look at him in the light of her headlights that shined light onto the area where they stood. 

He was wearing all black with a bluish grey tie. Too clean and proper for an area like this. There was a vibe about him, dangerous and everything in her screamed to run away and to get as far away as she could. She could hardly think with that primal urge. 

It took her a good few minutes to collect herself. 

“Hello...” Erica finally managed, better be polite to the one you're dealing with. She needed what she wanted and she knows he could get it for her. She had to. There was no other way. Even if she had to get down on her knees, whatever. She had to get justice for her baby boy. He deserved it! 

Almost as if hearing her thoughts he smiled, wickedly and she felt chilled. Was he really reading her mind? Would he truly ask that of her? 

“Normally I go for the big fish, the bankers or the up and rising politicians. War lords and tyrants. Not so much for little ladies like yourself.” The man said calmly as he kept his distance from her and eyed her car for a moment. She felt like it was being judged or compared for a moment before turning his attention back onto her. Only onto her. She felt so small. 

“Then why come? Surely there are others...” Erica asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicions. Was he here just to turn her down? That wasn't fair! 

“Ah, there is. But none as fair as I. And with the righteous vibes you were giving off, how can I not. You're not looking for something selfish like most do. Money, fame, power or to get ride of the evidence. The norm's. No, darling you're looking for justice. I can see that clearly.” The man explained, sounding oddly sincere. It calmed her down enough to keep her from fleeing in her anger at the injustice and unfairness of it. He smiled as though he was aware that he was accomplishing something. 

“Sorry but you don't strike me as someone who cares about whether or not somethings selfish or not...” Erica pointed out, she was always like this. Outspoken. It gets her in trouble, a lot. 

“No, I suppose I don't.” The man admitted reluctantly, or what she thought was reluctant. 

“What's your name?” Erica asked with her own reluctance showing. The man smiled widely, amusement clearly seen now. Erica didn't know what to make of it. 

“Crowley. I may not seem like I care, but I am a crossroad demon and I do respect my contracts right down to the last word. And I always dot my I's and cross my T's. Makes for bad business if I don't.” Crowley said, and she understood that to be serious. 

So now she was left with a choice, deal with him because he's a business man or flee like a coward and her son won't get the justice he deserves. 

It was hardly a choice for Erica. Her son was more important and she came too far and was too distraught to turn back now. 

“Well, Mr. Crowley... You already know that I'm here to make a deal...” Erica said, her voice shaking slightly but for the most part she was in control of herself. 

“But you don't know how it works exactly. That's simply, you tell me what you want. We seal the deal with a kiss and then that's that.” Crowley explained calmly with a shrug that made the situation look almost harmless if not for the vibes he was giving off. 

“That's it?” Erica asked, suspicion again clearly heard. 

“Well there is the part about payment. I always give a fair time of ten years, that's ten years of your life left. Once that's up I come to collect. You will die sweetheart. You will go to Hell and stand in one of my line ups. The question is, is it worth it?” Crowley explained. Erica's world stopped right there. Hell? Die? Was that really worth it? Would she be prepared to go through with it? 

For her son? 

Yes. It was worth it... 

It was. 

“Okay. I want the man who... hurt and killed my little Joey to pay for what he's done in the worst way... I just want him to face what he's done...” Erica stated, it felt like one of those wishes you make on a star or the kind you see in kid shows where someone was wishing on a magic genie. Only this one had a darkness to it, one that was threatening to swallow her up. 

“Is that all?” Crowley asked as he now approached her, Erica assumed that it was for the part where the deal is sealed. Could she bare kissing him? 

He was leaving it open for her to figure out. It was all on her. 

A nod. Yes. 

He eyed her for a moment before she felt him kiss her. No hesitation. He tasted of sulphur and it felt like something was searing in her. But she couldn't focus on the itch in her mind that she made a mistake and that she should have asked for something more. Like her son. 

Oh, she should have asked for him to bring her son back to her. 

Was there do-overs? 

Probably not. 

She was thankful that he finally broke the kiss and took a step back, a look of smug accomplishment was now on his face. She wanted to smack it off! 

“Alright love, I'll go and make him pay for he's done to your little Joey and then I'll see you in ten years.” Crowley calmly spoke, amusement now heard in his voice. 

And with that she was doomed and she was alone. 

Was it all worth it? 

Erica did have good intentions, for her son. For Joey, anything.


	2. Crowley's POV

Crowley was the King of Hell and for a reason. Once he gained this position, he didn't have much time to do his original job unless he had to. So he generally left it to other crossroad demons under his supervision and rules. 

Always give ten years, to entice the one shopping for a deal. Ten years sounded longer then what it was. People won't normally go for it if you say five years or anything less then ten. Crowley found that out through practice. 

Always play on emotions, good and bad. Whichever emotion is given to you. They were demons for crying out loud! They aren't well-wishers so it was a matter of pride to play on someone's emotions no matter if it was positive or negative. That was just how it's supposed to be! 

A kiss to seal the deal, quick and easy and that was the best way to solidify a contract. Not only that, it came from the original overseer of deals before it was given to him for his good work and professionalism. Lilith, the first demon and to some humans she was viewed as Fallen Angel of Prostitution. And for good reason, Crowley could personally testify to that. 

And above all else, you do not go back on your deal or find short cuts to fetch the soul sooner! This wasn't some human-born business! The business may be conducted on Earth, but it's still Hell's business and this most definitely is not Wall Street! 

Crowley believes in having integrity despite how backward it may be for a demon. But that wasn't the point, if demons didn't do what they said they would and take pride in it. Especially crossroad demons, then who would deal with them! They would lose business and foolish little humans would go to other deities with their wishes and may I have's! 

Now, the only reason he answered a common summoning was because for the first time he actually had a full day to himself. And well, he was bored. So why not humour a young woman, practically a girl by his own age standards. 

Erica Huston. 

Twenty five years old, mother to one child who was violated and murdered. Crowley was cruel and not above torture or forcing himself on someone. Whatever he wants. But even he didn't violate a child. Murder maybe, but not violate. It just doesn't' do it for him. In the same breath, didn't mean he cared either. 

Crowley was a demon for a reason. 

Above all else, he was the King of Hell! So he could do what he wants even if it means attending a common summoning. She seemed to have her mind set from the start, but not quite sure of how to deal with the situation. That was fine, Crowley had time and he indulged her. Even going so far as explaining the proceedings and the cost. 

Though that usually what happens but you don't always make key points of saying that you'll go to Hell. Crowley did however balance that out by saying line ups, he wouldn't say more then that. After all why would he say that after a chosen amount of time in one of his line ups you would be taken out and put into a room with tools and a rack. Derived from Alastair's set up. Old fashion granted, but it worked. 

Crowley could testify to that as well. 

Her wish was a simple one, and one he could pull off without all that much energy. Which he loves. Revenge for her beloved child, her light of the world. 

Joey Huston. 

Five years old. Liked dinosaurs and was what you would call true innocence. Crowley only knows this because, well he does his homework before going to any deal. And time in Hell was different on Earth so he had time to do a bit of research. 

So he knows everything he needs to know. Even who did the unspeakable crime. 

As they sealed the deal, he could tell she wanted to take it back for a moment. Everyone does. But she kept it to herself, and stood by her decision. 

There was roads paved with good intentions like hers. Crowley would be at the end to welcome them with open arms and a smile. 

His last words to her before he left her alone was,   
“Alright love, I'll go and make him pay for he's done to your little Joey and then I'll see you in ten years.” 

And just like he said he simply located the man who did the crime to the boy. He lived in a couple states over from where the deal was made and the crime took place. He lived in a double wide trailer, run down on the outside and no doubt run down inside. 

Crowley could already taste the amount of sin located in one trailer. Two dogs were lazying about in the yard, at the sight of him the snarled and growled while cowering away from him. 

“Good dogs.” Crowley said, he always had a thing for dogs. Probably why he loves to have Hellhounds even more then your usual demon. He takes good care of his pup's. 

Crowley entered the trailer that was locked. The inside was surprisingly well kept and the furniture was cheap but again well kept. Crowley noted the dust though. The sounds of sex came from the bedroom, real from him and fake from his lady friend. He obviously wasn't doing it for her. 

Crowley grinned widely at the shrieks and angered words he gained when he casually invited himself into the bedroom. No belongings that belonged to the woman, she tasted of lust and other sins. Crowley would be seeing her when she dies. Not that it mattered. 

“Who the fuck 're you!” The man demanded, the woman grabbed a slightly soiled sheet and fled the room. Crowley let her. She wasn't a part of the deal. And he was a man of his word. He told Erica he would make her son's killer suffer. And he will. 

See, Crowley may have been a Crossroad demon. But he wasn't a slouch in the torture area. No where near the skill level of Alastair, that demon was a genius of torture and even Crowley could admit that it was scary on how good at it he was. 

Pity he was dead. 

Crowley fancied his skill level above that of Alastair's students. Dean included. But perhaps that was his arrogance speaking? Who knew to be sure and he wasn't about to hunt Dean down and demand a match to see who breaks a soul first. 

“Names Crowley and you and I have business to attend to concerning the death of one little five year old named Joey Huston. I'm sure you remember him. You no doubt have a vivid imagination.” Crowley casually explained and watched the shifts in facial features. Confusion. Shock. Anger. No guilt? Now that was amusing. 

This one would make a good low ranking demon. In about fifty years or so. 

“What business is that?” The words were cautious, calculating almost. But Crowley was a master of that, so he let a smug smile show that the situation and skills of words was out of the man's favour. 

Crowley didn't grace him with an answer, sometimes silence worked better then words. And Crowley knows how to push people's buttons. Instead he approached the bed with a predatory stalk. He wasn't here looking for sex or anything like that. 

He was here to make him suffer. 

Crowley was good for his word. 

And with a snap of the fingers no sound escaped the room. No screams. No cursing. No pleading. No one would notice the fact that a man was being tortured, violated and murdered in his own room and on his own bed. Crowley had no shame, he was a demon after all. 

And he's tortured an angel, he's brutally murdered people. Threatened rape onto his enemies. You name it, Crowley's probably done it already. He didn't get to where he was by being a saint after all. 

By the next morning Crowley was still in mint condition without a speck of blood on him. The rest of the room looked like a blood bath. Partially because his pup was a messy eater. And partially from Crowley's treatment. 

The man didn't die a painless or quick death. 

Crowley made sure of it, after all he gave his word that the man would suffer. 

With a whistle his pup followed him out of the room and they headed home. A soul collected and one that was on it's way in ten years. Not a bad way to spend his time. And he needed a pick-me-up with the stress those Winchesters tend to cause him. And the no good treacherous angel who's so dysfunctional and broken Crowley would laugh if it wasn't so pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware there most likely is some OOC-ness, but consider the fact that Crowley's just doing this to pass the time when he has nothing else to do (for once) and doesn't want to do the usual so goes back to his roots as a crossroad demon.


End file.
